Cyrodiilic Civil War
The Cyrodiilic Civil War (4E 125 – 4E 128 or 4E 129) is an civil war in the province of Cyrodiil. It began in 4E 125 prior to Antonius Mede's popularity was faded. The Imperial Council called Ramen Septim who was a farmer and trader who was going to raise to power against Attrebus II who made Regent dictator.During Attrebus II's reign, his popularity was faded and made a Dictator--which his reign as Emperor was quickly faded. With Attrebus' sudden death in 4E 128 marked the end of the civil war and Ramen was elected Emperor of Cyrodiil as Ramen Septim by the Imperial Council. Background In Cyrodiil, Dictator Antonius Mede's popularity was quickly faded and detreated soon after of his downfall when he mistook Talos as an Necromancer. The riots by mobs had been failed, often called Mad Attrebus. Doctors often attempted to cure the Emperor's madness multiple times, but Attrebus refused. This may cause succession crisis without a bride or issue, he may die childless. The Elder Council made a decision that the surviving Septims which it was thought to be extant when Martin Septim become Akatosh to defeat Mehrunes Dagon during the Oblivion Crisis. Couple of Imperials visited Ramen who was a farmer, who was asked to took the crown from Attrebus. Ramen Septim agreed and was given the Army of Imperial Legion, which Ramen Septim was taught how to hunt, and with an sword with Ramen Septim's unknown parents.Rise of The Ramen Septim Vol. I Throughout Attrebus Mede II's life and reign, he was deeping depths of insanity, possibility was cursed or giften by Sheogorath. Attrebus's grandfather Titus Mede I was crowned Emperor after the Oblivion Crisis sometimes during 4E 17. History Reman's rise to power Within weeks, Reman Septim (also called Reman Cyrodiil IV) rise a army of about 870,000 Imperial Legion, with volunteers of 500,000 Nords from Skyrim and Morrowind. Reman Septim wasn't even a royalty but his family, the Septims from Tiber Septim went extant. Reman was right that he may or not took the Ruby throne from Attrebus. Even though, Reman was a farmer from his parents which it's from the descendant from Uriel VII. Reman then march with his supporters to march and taking eastern-part of Cyrodiil with now controlled Royalists of Leyawiin, Bravil, and Cheydinhal. Reman than went by the first victory over Royalists at Battle of RivalryThis is ever one of the fourth major battles during the Civil War.. Reman Septim's right of conquest was indeed popular, when Emperor Attrebus Mede II hear of Reman's wanted the ruby throne, his response is that to take care of them with force—but his plan was failed. Reman's next objective is to take Bruma, which led Battle of Silver Road. Arrens Septollius, Count of Bruma's Army was stationed and waited Reman's Army, but Army of Septollius was defeated with Cephrous' victory and Arrens Septollius swore to pledge loyal to Reman. Reman's Army than surpised rose to bigger numbers than before, Raid of the Ages and Attrebus's decline After Reman's victory at Silver Road, Antonius Mede sent Imperial Navy general Tiberius Julentius to confront Reman.Rise of The Ramen Septim Vol. II Meanwhile the Counts/Countesses of Chorrol, Skingrad and Leyawiin who swore loyalty to Reman Septim. Both Reman and Tiberius was scheduled to met at near border of Bravil-Leyawiin. The Counts now had allied with Reman--are besided the future Emperor to also confront Tiberius Julentius. This led to Tiberius Julentius's defeated and Reman's victory at Raid of the Ages. By 4E 126, the popularity of Attrebus II had been detreated and faded at the end of his reign. Attrebus's insanity had been worse and was described one of the worst Emperors of the Empire. Final years and Battle for Ruby Throne Antonius Mede had one more chance to crushed Reman army but there's one problem that almost about ninty-percent of the Empire (even the Council) supported Reman Septim. Than Reman Septim spend entire spring of 4E 127 to how to capture the two remaining cities such as Kvatch and Anvil, finally Reman did capture two remaining cities but he was going to capture the capital of the Imperial City. By the time that there's a rumor that if Reman Septim was going to siege Imperial City, Attrebus II went to panic and escape and safe for his life, leaving about Imperial soldiers and guards in Imperial City to help and without a commander. Tiberius Julentius had been defeated at battle with Reman Septim now swore loyalty to Reman which he was learn from his mistakes. Good news had reached Reman that Attrebus's supporters has not been any supporters left and sided with Reman Septim. This lead to have multiple Royalists victories for rest of the 4E 127. In 4E 128, Attrebus Mede's popularity was completed faded and his insanity was above the point that his madness was going to kill his own servants even some of the guards. Reman Septim was given to have a campaign to take the Imperial city that his scouts that he sent returns with information that by taking Imperial City which the end of the Attrebus's reign.Dialogue of Tiber Claudius Reman Septim and his soon-to-be generals marched to Imperial City where Attrebus was present, outside of the city. Before he reached the City, Reman sent a scout to the Elder Council that his Reman army is coming to take Imperial City and seek shelter. Upon arriving, Dictator Antonius Mede was present at the hill, refusing to battle to take and duel with Reman. The Battle of the Ruby Throne broke out between Loyalist and Royalist Imperial forces, which ends with Reman Septim's victory. After the battle, Antonius Mede vanished without a trace, among with his generals died or wounded during the one-hour battle; but the dictator was assassinated while escaping. Aftermath After the battle for the Ruby Throne, Emperor Attrebus II vanished without a trace, which lead to conspiracy theories. One possibility indeed that his madness that his soul to Sheogorath's realm of the Shivering Isles.Sudden Death of Mad Attrebus The Imperial Council was elected Reman as Emperor with new name and dynasty, Reman Septim III the following year in 4E 129. The new Emperor Reman Septim brought the restoration of Septim dynasty soon Reman made famously popular and end the civil war. At his coronation was on anniversary of Martin Septim's sacrifice. Reman Septim III proclaimed "The dictator is dead and the empire is restored." Notes References